The lord warden and the bard
by Revan Sama
Summary: Sequel of 'Youth of the lord and the bard'. Male Cousland x Leliana...With Bryce junior and Eleanor junior Cousland AND Fergus Cousland.  It's a fanfiction I made for someone, don't know if it's any good...You'll be the one to judge.


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Sequel of 'The Youth of the Lord and the Bard'

Pairing/characters: Fergus Cousland, Bryce junior and Eleanor junior Cousland, Leliana x Ryan Cousland.

Summary: As the fifth blight end, a new tale is forged. A legend born with betrayal, despair, horror that can't be described with words alone...  
>Yet in Fergus Cousland's opinion, everything wasn't lost and sacrificed as everyone thought.<p>

Disclaimer: doctorwho173 (on deviantart) own the character Ryan Cousland.

**The Lord warden and the bard.**

**Chapter one: A future to hold gently.**

He finally found it.

A new future to embrace.

At first, he couldn't realize what he had because the past was in the way.  
>The gentle and teasing smile of his wife Oriana,<br>the innocent questions of his son Oren and his pleading of having a sword to play with,  
>His mother's frown when he would say a stupid joke,<br>his father's pride in both of his sons.

Before he knew it, what he was looking for wasn't the future, but the past itself.

Usually when he think about it, it bring tears in his eyes and a painful feeling in his heart.  
>It still does, but today he learned to deal with it much easier than before.<p>

He won't search for the past.

Not anymore.

Not with what he hold dear now.

Fergus Cousland finished his last report, he hated paperwork with passion.  
>Being the new Teyrn of Highever was really a pain.<br>Before he couldn't understand why his father was so tired, now he does.

But now that he was done with it, he could look forward something he loved to do every time he finish his work.  
>He exit his room to go downstairs, to the courtyard.<p>

As he made his way to the courtyard, he saw two children playing together.  
>A little boy with red hair and a little girl with black hair.<br>Both of them had blue eyes, though even if it was the same color, Fergus could still recognize the difference, the girl had her father's eyes and the boy had his mother's eyes.

The boy wasn't much older than the girl. Still it didn't prevent him to play the big brother and to tease her.

As a response she puffed her cheek cutely.

"Brother! That wasn't a nice thing to say."

The boy laughed and grinned.

"Sorry Eleanor."

Then after a moment she faced him and told him with also a grin.

"Then it's your turn to tell me a story!"

"Alright."

The scene was utterly innocent. Something you'll think impossible to exist within this dark world full of Darkspawn, betrayal and loneliness.

No...

Fergus didn't mean to say loneliness. He wasn't lonely...or at least not anymore.

By watching those two children, Fergus felt some nostalgia. He miss being the big brother and teasing his younger brother.  
>Now everything was different. He was a man now. His little brother was the hero of Ferelden, the grey warden who defeated the Archdemon and the Darkspawn.<br>The one who ended the fifth blight.

Now things were different.

His thoughts were interrupt by a two gaps and cheerful yell:

"Uncle Fergus!"

As he heard them calling him, Fergus couldn't help but smile.

"Hello...Bryce, Eleanor."

Both children ran toward the elder man as fast as they could and hugged him.

Eleanor was the first to talk:

"Are you done with your work? If so, then could you-"

But her elder brother Bryce interrupted her:

"Aaah! Not fair! I was going to ask him to train me!"

"It's fair! I asked first!"

Fergus laughed at his nephew and niece's small argument.

"How about I do something that both of you would like?"

Both of them stared at him for a moment then Bryce said excitedly.

"How about YOU tell us a story?"

Eleanor seemed to approve.

"Yeah! Tell us a story we don't know! Something new!"

Fergus smiled gently, they both loved tales and legends.

Like their parents. Although their mother was a bit more fond of them.

"Alright then, I'll tell you a story...A real one!"

Eleanor and Bryce had their eyes shining with excitement.

They sat down on a bench, Eleanor was to Fergus' left side and Bryce was at his right side.

"This tale is something that happened not very long ago, A tale of a hero that accomplished the impossible. Survived even though he shouldn't have."

Bryce was the first one to ask:

"What do you mean?"

Fergus grinned and said:

"Be patient Bryce...Or maybe I should stop the story now?"

Both Eleanor and Bryce's blue eyes widen and said quickly:

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! We'll keep silence! Please tell us the story!"

"Alright then, this story..."

Fergus sigh deeply and said:

"It has a name. Which I'll call..."

The Lord warden and the bard.

**CONTINUE.**

Fake Bonus (warning: Has nothing to do with the story! Out of character!):

Eleanor: This title is too easy and lame...  
>Bryce: Yeah, You could have thought something better, old man.<br>Fergus: WHAT? !


End file.
